Ensemble
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: "Ayo kita pergi, dan hidup bahagia berdua. Kau tahu? Seperti Pangeran dan Cinderellanya." Ajak Xing Lu. Ilyusha hanya tersenyum sembari meraih tangan sang kekasih. / AU. Warnings Inside. T for safety. DLDR. Read MUST Review!


**A/N : Hai, ketemu lagi sama Mochiyo-sama di fanfic kedua Mochiyo di fandom ini! Setelah nongkrong sejenak di toilet dan bergelut dengan netbook yang sekali pentok mati, jadilah fic nista ini! Berharap banget anda tidak keberatan dengan pairingnya ya, soalnya pairing ini memang unyu banget, walaupun saya lebih suka Castor x Razette sih #plak #ngajakperang**

**Anyway, enjoy ~**

**Disclaimer : 07-ghost © Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino. Some lyrics mentioned (Melt by Miku Hatsune; Cendrillon by Miku and Kaito) (c) Yamaha  
><strong>

**Warnings : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, SHONEN-AI, dll. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Ah, Xingfa-dono! Terima kasih karena sudah menerima undangan saya."

"Ah, tak perlu sungkan, Jio-dono. Lagipula, dimanapun tempatnya, toh anak kita pada akhirnya akan bertunangan dan menikah bukan?"

"Betul juga, hahahahahaha.."

Sementara kedua bapak-bapak itu sedang reunian, aku akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku Xing Lu Hausen, anak tunggal dari pasangan Xingfa Hausen, sang pewaris ke-12, dan Ibuku, Lady Hausen. Keluargaku, keluarga Hausen, adalah salah satu rumah bangsawan di Kerajaan Barsburg ini.

Dan seperti pada keluarga bangsawan kebanyakan, setiap pewaris keluarga pasti memiliki satu orang tunangan. Ya contohnya seperti aku ini. Hari ini aku –dipaksa- mengunjungi rumah calon tunanganku. Rencananya mereka akan mengadakan pesta tunangan seminggu dari sekarang, dan aku disuruh untuk mengenal calon tunanganku lebih dekat. Merepotkan, meski sebetulnya aku tidak mau, tetapi aku tidak berani untuk membantah—aku tak ingin membuat kecewa ibuku yang tercinta.

"Ah, kau Xing Lu ya? Gagahnya putra anda ini, Xingfa-dono. Pantas sekali untuk bersanding dengan putriku." Tutur Jio-san sembari mengusap rambutku. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa garing.

Setelah perbincangan singkat tadi, akhirnya Jio-dono mempersilakan kami untuk masuk kerumahnya. Ruang tamunya luas sekali. Ada 3 sofa kulit dengan kualitas terbaik yang mengelilingi meja kaca berukiran emas disitu. Tak lupa dengan ornamen-ornamen indah yang mengelilingi ruangan yang menjulang tinggi keatas itu. Disalah satu sofa, kulihat ada seorang perempuan berambut merah muda dan bermata biru seumuranku duduk disitu sambil menyisir rambutnya. Dilihat dari sikapnya, perempuan ini pasti—

"Ah, Xing Lu. Perkenalkan ini putriku, Libelle. Ia adalah (calon) tunanganmu." Sahut Jio membuyarkan lamunanku.

—Putrinya Jio-san yang akan jadi tunanganku.

'_Tepat seperti yang kupikirkan_.' Ujarku dalam hati.

"Nama saya Libelle, salam kenal Xing Lu-san." Kata Libelle sembari mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku pun langsung menjabat tangannya sembari berkata "Salam kenal juga, Libelle-san."

"Ehm," Jio-san berdehem, "Libelle, tolong antarkan Xing Lu kekamarnya. Biarkan aku mengobrol dengan Xingfa-dono dan istrinya."

"Baik ayah. Mari Xing Lu-san, biar kopernya dibawakan oleh _maid_ saja."

"Oke—em, baiklah." Ujarku mengangguk setuju.

_**~XingluIlyusha~**_

"Hah~ Bosan.."

Aku sudah selesai membereskan bajuku untuk 7 hari kedepan. Aku juga sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Sekarang aku tidak punya kegiatan apa-apa lagi. Kulirik kembali jam yang berbentuk seperti seekor duyung itu—ah, jam makan malam masih lama.

'_Kurasa, ada baiknya aku keliling rumah ini._' Pikirku singkat. Lebih baik dibanding diam saja dilanda kebosanan.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keliling ditaman rumah ini. _Sugoi_, bukan hanya rumah ini yang besar, tapi tamannya juga kelewat luas! Kuharap aku tidak tersesat nanti..

'_Eh, suara nyanyian siapa…?'_ tanyaku dalam hati. Penasaran, akhirnya kuikuti sumber suara tersebut.

Aku lalu sampai pada semak-semak yang lumayan tinggi. Aku lalu menyisihkan daun semak itu dan oh… terjawablah sudah pertanyaanku. Sekarang aku tahu siapa yang menyenandungkan lagu tadi.

Ada seorang lelaki yang tingginya kurang lebih 20 cm lebih pendek dariku. Warna matanya violet muda, warna rambutnya silver keunguan—yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada salah satu _sensei_ku yang bernama Ayanami—dan tak lupa paras wajahnya yang boleh dibilang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Anak itu sedang bernyanyi sembari diterpa sinar bulan yang cantik. Aku sempat terpesona untuk sesaat.

"_Are~ _Siapa disana?" anak itu memanggil kearahku. Karena aku sudah ketahuan, akhirnya aku keluar dari persembunyianku.

"K—kau.. apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam diluar begini? Dan lagipula, kau siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Namaku Ilyusha. Tukang kebun di mansion ini." Tuturnya lembut sambil tersenyum kearahku. "Biasanya setiap malam aku kesini—memeriksa keadaan bunga-bunga dan tanaman lain. Jika tidak aku tak akan bisa tidur." Lanjutnya. Aku hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Ah, omong-omong, anda siapa ya? Aku baru pertama kali melihat anda disini.." tanyanya. Aku lalu tersadar—kalau aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Pantas ia terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku Xing Lu Hausen. Anak dari Xingfa Hausen. Em.. _cough_calontunanganLibelle_cough_." Ujarku dengan sedikit… sarkasme(?). Mata Ilyusha langsung membulat, seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah, anda kan yang dibicarakan Jio-sama tempo lalu. Maafkan saya bersikap tidak sopan pada anda, Xing Lu-sama!" ujarnya sembari sujud meminta maaf. Aku hanya menghela napas dan memegangi pundaknya.

"Hei, jangan begitu, ayo bangun. Jadi tak enak nih.."

"Tapi Xing Lu-sam—"

"Tolong jangan panggil aku begitu, panggil saja aku Xing Lu, ok? Kita teman bukan?"

Semburat merah muda tiba-tiba menghiasi kedua wajah kami. Eh… Apa aku salah ngomong ya?

"Teman ya?" celetuk Ilyusha. ".. Menjadi temannya Xing Lu-san?"

Aku mengangguk pelan sembari membetulkan letak kacamataku.

"Kurasa tidak buruk untuk kita berdua." Ia lalu menjabat tanganku dengan muka ceria. "Salam kenal, Xing Lu-san!"

Aku kembali membetulkan letak kacamataku. Kenapa kalau didepannya jadi salah tingkah begini ya?

_Melt – I can hardly breathe __  
><em>_My hand, touching yours, is trembling __  
><em>_My heart is racing under this half of the umbrella __  
><em>_If you should stretch out your hand to close the distance, what'll I do...? __  
><em>_My feelings will reach you_

Mulai dari saat itu, aku dan Ilyusha sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Terkadang aku membantunya berkebun pada pagi hari. Atau terkadang aku mengajaknya minum teh bersama—dengan sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya. Atau terkadang aku menunjukkan padanya keahlianku dalam memainkan drama boneka dengan suara perut. Atau kita berdua ya.. seperti ini, duduk dibawah sinar rembulan sambil bersenandung ria.

Seiring dengan waktu berlalu, kurasakan bahwa perasaanku padamu mulai berkembang. Aku sudah tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang 'teman' lagi. Aku mulai menganggap dirinya—yang sudah manis—menjadi lebih manis dari biasanya. Dan tanpa kusadari…

Aku sudah menciumnya, dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

_Ripping apart my dress with my knees, throwing away my tiara, __  
><em>_our eyes, gazing at each other, fire off sparks. __  
><em>_Our lonely souls, burning up in flames, yearn for each other. __  
><em>_If I can't save your tears, then this will all have been a one-person game._

"Xing Lu, aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu."

Aku hanya menatap ayahku yang tampak berkedut kedua alisnya. Ada apa ya tiba-tiba?

"Ada apa ayah? Bukankah ini sudah terlalu malam untuk berdiskusi berdua?" tanyaku seusai menutup pintu kamarku.

"Ayah dengar kau sering keluar ya? Kau biasanya melakukan apa diluar?"

Aku membulatkan mataku. Ayahku tahu darimana?

"..Aku.. Aku hanya jalan-jalan kok. Tidak melakukan apa-apa." Aku hanya tersenyum kecut, berusaha meyakinkan ayahku.

"Oh, lalu tukang kebun yang biasanya bersamamu itu siapa?"

_Twitch_. Ayah pasti membicarakan mengenai Ilyusha.

"Padahal ia hanya tukang kebun. Paling-paling ia hanya mendekatimu karena uang. Kau tak pantas untuk bergaul dengan orang yang setiap harinya hanya bermain tanah seperti itu, Xing Lu!" hardik Ayahku. Aku pun menjadi emosi sehingga aku meraih kerah baju ayahku walau ku tahu itu tak sopan.

"Jangan menghina Ilyusha, Ayah! Ia tak seperti itu!"

_PLAK_. Ayahku menamparku dengan keras dipipi. Aku hanya terbelalak kaget melihat perlakuan ayahku.

"Kau itu anak bangsawan! Kau harus menjaga pergaulanmu! Kau itu sudah punya tunangan! Baiklah, karena kelakuanmmu, ayah dan Jio-dono sudah memutuskan, kalau pertunangan akan dipercepat menjadi tengah malam ini! Tamu-tamu juga sudah berdatangan. Sebaiknya kau berganti baju daan bersiap-siap! Jika kau menolak, kau dan _dia _akan merasakan akibatnya." Seru ayah sambil berjalan membelakangiku.

Aku terdiam mendengar ancaman dari ayahku. Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Ilyusha jika aku melawan…?

_**~CastorLabrador~**_

Suasana _dancehall _mansion ini sangat meriah. Beratus tamu datang memenuhi ruangan ini. Berjejer makanan tergelar disamping ruangan. Para pelayan sibuk menawarkan jus, soda, atau _wine _kepada para pengunjung. Terdengar juga alunan merdu seorang penyanyi kelas atas ikut memeriahkan acara pertunangan ini. Tapi dibandingkan suara penyanyi ini, suara Ilyusha jauh lebih bagus (ceilah..).

Ngomong-ngomong soal Ilyusha, jam segini biasanya aku pergi menemuinya. Aku merasa tak enak hati tidak menemuinya sekarang.

"Ah, Xing Lu. Kau terlihat tampan sekali malam ini, tak kalah cantik dengan putri kesayanganku." Puji Jio-san ramah. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil kearahnya dan menoleh kearah Libelle, yang memang cantik malam itu. Balutan gaun merah muda berendanya cocok dengan jas hitam yang kukenakan malam ini.

"Hei kacamata! Selamat atas pertunangannya ya!" Aku menoleh kebelakangku. Ah.. salah satu sahabat terdekatku, Frau Birkin dan teman-tapi-mesranya, Teito Klein Raggs, sedang melambai kearahku.

"Ah, terima kasih Frau, Teito." Ujarku sekenanya. Libelle yang melihatku sedang berbincang dengan mereka, akhirnya merangkul tanganku.

"Kalian teman-temannya Xing Lu-san ya? Salam kenal, aku Libelle, tunangannya." Ujarnya. Frau lalu menjabat tangan Libelle dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Ah, betapa cantiknya engkau, putri manis. Kau seperti bunga mawar yang mekar disekitar lapangan tandus." Gombal Frau. Tak lama, Frau langsung mendapat 'hajaran' cinta dari Teito.

"JANGAN GENIT BEGITU, MESUUUUMMM!" teriak Teito dengan muka merah. Oh, sepertinya mereka telah melakukan hal yang tidak kuketahui.

"Wah..Wah, kau sudah datang ya, Frau? Senang melihatmu disini bersama tunanganmu."

Apa? Tunangan? Mereka ternyata memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!

"Ahahaha… Terima kasih sudah diundang, Hausen-san. Maaf, ayahku tidak bisa hadir karena ada urusan." Seru Frau sambil mengusap pipinya yang merah dibogem(?) Teito.

"Bastien-dono tidak bisa datang ya? Sayang sekali. Sampaikan saja salamku padanya." Ucap ayahku.

"Syukurlah acaranya bisa berjalan lancar. Kalian benar-benar cocok satu sama lain! Kalian mengingatkanku dengan istriku dahulu ~" puji ayahku. Aku hanya tertawa hambar menanggapinya.

"Untunglah tukang kebun itu tidak berulah lagi denganmu ya, Xing Lu. Mungkin dia sudah mengerti derajatnya setelah menerima pelajarannya."

Mataku terbelalak. Pelajaran…? Apa yang merekan lakukan pada Ilyusha?

"Ilyusha.." ucapku lirih.

'_Puk' _ "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, kalau mau pergi, pergilah. Biar aku dan Teito yang mengurus semuanya." Kata Frau.

"Ya, Frau benar, Xing Lu-san. Aku tak bisa melihatmu bertunangan dan menikah dengan orang yang bahkan kau tidak kenal!" sambung Teito. Keduanya lalu mengangguk, seolah menyetujui tindakanku. Aku terharu, mereka teman yang baik.

"Terima kasih, Frau, Teito." Ujarku. Aku lalu berlari menghindari kerumunan. Bagus, tidak ketahuan. Frau dan Teito tampaknya mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan baik.

Aku terus berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh obor-obor kecil. Jarak _hall _dengan tempat aku dan Ilyusha biasanya bertemu cukup jauh. Siaaaaaaallll! Tunggu aku Ilyusha!

'_Hampir sampai…_' ucapku dalam hati sambil tersengal-sengal.

Aku lalu menyingkirkan semak tinggi yang menghalangiku. Ah, rupanya ia masih disana! Ia sedang menyanyikan lagu yang dinyanyikannya waktu kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Menyadari eksistensiku, ia menoleh kearahku, sambil tersenyum, seperti memaklumi keterlambatanku.

"Ah, Xing Lu-san, selamat malam. Bulan hari ini indah, bukan?"

_GREP!_

Aku langsung memeluknya dengan beruraian air mata. Apa yang mereka sudah lakukan padanya? Aku takut.. takut..

"Xing..Lu-san?" panggilnya bingung.

"Ap.. apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, Ilyusha? Sampai badanmu penuh luka begini?" tanyaku dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ini?" ia melikirk ke bawah, "Mereka hanya 'menasihatiku' saja kok. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok Xing Lu—"

Aku kembali mendekapnya. Kali ini lebih erat dibanding yang tadi. Mereka memukulinya? Sampai seperti ini? Hanya gara-gara ia dekat denganku?

"Maaf maaf maaf maaf.." ucapku berulang kali.

"Tak apa-apa.. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja. Sudahlah.." tutur Ilyusha sembari mengelus kepalaku. Aku lalu menangis diatas pundaknya. Tangisku terus meluncur tak berhenti-berhenti. Bagaimana ia bisa memaafkanku setelah semua ini?

"Hei.." panggilku. "Ayo kita melarikan diri."

_Oh time, stop now. I've been completely drawn in to you. __  
><em>_I want to count out every one of your unstable heartbeats. _

"Eh?" Ilyusha terlihat kaget. "Tapi, nanti ayahnya Xing Lu-san—"

"Aku tak peduli! Ayo kita kabur berdua, Ilyusha. Kita pergi ketempat yang menerima kita berdua, lalu kita hidup bahagia berdua disana, seperti.. kau tahu? Pangeran dan Cinderellanya?" ajakku.

"Aku ini laki-laki Xing Lu!" teriak Ilyusha sebal. Aku hanya terkikik melihatnya.

"Tapi…" Ilyusha menambahkan. "Kalau dengan Xing Lu-san, sepertinya menjadi Cinderella tidak apa-apa.." ucapnya dengan malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan! Ayo!" Aku lalu menggendong Ilyusha yang sudah memerah dengan _bridal style _dan menghilang ditengah kegelapan malam.

_Remain in my surging emotion, and be soaked hot. __  
><em>_I cannot move beyond this. It's almost like a fairytale_.

**-Beberapa tahun kemudian-**

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" suara anak lelaki menggema memenuhi ruangan. "Profe jahat! Ia merusakkan bonekaku!" lapor sang anak lelaki ketika sang 'ibu' datang menghampirinya.

"Fest bohong! Aku hanya menggunting bonekanya dengan pemotong rumput baruku. Aku ingin mengetes ketajamannya saja!" kilah si anak perempuan. Lah, kau baru saja mengakui kalau kau merusakannya, Profe.

"Lagipula Fest, kita kan tidak punya mamah. Kita itu punyanya PAPA SEME dan PAPA UKE!" seru Profe dengan lantang. Sang 'ibu' hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Wah..wah, tampaknya lagi ramai ya." Suara eorang lelaki dewasa tiba-tiba ikut _nimbrung _dalam pembicaraan tidak jelas ini.

"Papa seme sudah pulaaaaannnnnngggg!" suara cempreng Profe menjadi sambutan hangat dari kepulangan sang 'papa seme'. Profe langsung memeluk si ayah disusul oleh Fest.

"Selamat datang, Castor." Seru si 'papa uke' menyambut kedatangan suaminya(?).

"Aku pulang, Labrador." Balas sang seme sembari mencium pipi ukenya.

Sudah beberapa tahun sejak insiden itu, dan kita tahu bahwa Xing Lu dan Ilyusha memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Mereka sekarang menetap di sebuah desa di negara seberang dan mengganti nama mereka. Xing Lu mengganti namanya menjadi Castor, dan Ilyusha mengganti namanya dengan Labrador. Mereka lalu menikah dan dikaruniai dua anak, yang lelaki bernama Fest, dan yang perempuan bernama Profe. Hobi kedua anaknya persis seperti hobi kedua orangtuanya.

"Cieeeeeeeee… Papa seme sama papa uke mesra banget!" seru Profe kegirangan. Hal ini sontak membuat Castor dan Labrador bersemu merah.

"Sudah ah, kalian main dulu ya dikamar, mama mau menyiapkan makan malam." Ujar Labrador lembut. Profe dan Fest lalu pergi menuju kamar mereka untuk bermain, lagi.

"Emm ~ Mama ~ Aku mau 'jatah makan malam'ku yang spesial dong ~" Goda Castor. Castor! Sejak kapan kau ketularan Frau?

"Xing Lu! Jangan genit!" seru Labrador dengan muka seperti kepiting rebus. Castor hanya tertawa melihat reaksi istrinya.

"Tak terasa ya, sudah lama sejak kejadian itu." Celetuk Castor tiba-tiba. Labrador hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia tahu yang Castor maksud itu apa.

"Ya, tapi syukurlah, kehidupan kita tenang-tenang saja sampai saat ini. Aku benar-benar bersyukur.." ujar Labrador sambil menutup matanya, mengenang masa-masa dulu.

"Dan lagi.." Castor menyodorkan sebungkus kue berbetuk hati yang kalau dilihat dari warnanya, itu rasanya stoberi dan coklat, "Tak terasa kalau pernikahan kita sudah sampai usia ke lima tahun."

"_Happy 5__th__ anniversary, dear._" Ujar Castor. Labrador terbelalak kaget. Ah, saking sibuknya, ia sampai lupa.

"_Happt 5__th__ anniversary too, honey!_" seru Labrador sambil mencium Castor. Castor pun membalas ciuman lembut dari 'istri'nya itu.

'_JEPRET!'_

Castor dan Labrador lalu menyudahi ciumannya dan menoleh kesumber suara.

"Fest! Lihat Fest! _Angle_nya bagus kan? Profe gitu ~ Lumayan nih kalau dijual ke _auntie _Ouka!" Profe langsung kabur menuju rumah tetangga mereka, Ouka.

"Hei Profe! Itu privasi! Jangaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!" Castor langsung mengejar Profe. Bah, dia jadi OOC begindong.

Fest dan Labrador hanya diam. Mereka lalu melihat satu sama lagi.

"Sepertinya yang tersisa hanya kita. Mau membantu menyiapkan makan malam?" tawar Labrador sembari menyodorkannya _centong _sayur.

"Baiklah, mah."Ujar Fest menyetujui tawaran Labrador.

Dan kemudian fanfic ini berakhir disini. Tapi kisah cinta kedua sejoli tadi tidak akan berakhir disini. Masih terlalu banyak lembaran kosong yang terlalu sayang untuk tidak diisi, namun sampai disini dulu saja, toh sisanya terserah anda saja yang membayangkan.

_**-FIN**_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yak, selesai disini. Jika kalian bingung tampang Profe dan Fest kayak gimana, bayangin aja Profe dan Fest generasi pertama tapi _chibi _atau saat masih kecil. Btw, sumpah, endingnya _yucky _banget. Arrr ~ Tapi yasudahlah. Review ya semua! Ditunggu loch ;))**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
